Aku Serius Idiot
by Shimoarika Kaiki
Summary: Gimana kalau Bokuto Kotaro, ACE dari Fukurodani tertarik dengan masalah cinta cintaan? Dan gimana nasib makhluk sekitar si owl yg diikutsertakan dalam proses PDKT? Bokuroo
1. chapter 1

Prittt...

Peluit panjang sudah berbunyi. Wasit dengan suara cempreng yang ditegaskan berucap, "Pertandingan persahabatan antara Fukurodani dan Nekoma dimenangkan oleh Fukurodani."

Langsung saja sorakan kemenangan berkumandang di gymnasium. Tentu saja yang mendominasi teriakan tersebut adalah... kapten burung hantu yang dengan gilanya berteriak memutari lapangan sambil mengajak menari sang setter. Setter yang ternyata diketahui merangkap sebagai babysitter si kapten pun hanya pasrah.

"HOOT! HOOT! AKAASHI BERSORAKLAH DENGANKU! HOOT! HOOT!" si kapten masih gencar menyuruh Akaashi—setter fukurodani—untuk melakukan hal gila.

"Aku tidak akan berteriak seperti itu Bokuto-san." Dan dijawab dengan nada sedatar lantai gymnasium yang kini diinjaknya.

"Lagi pula Bokuto-san, kita harus cepat-cepat berbaris." Ucap Akaashi lagi.

Seketika Bokuto berhenti dari acara "dansa sepihaknya" dan dengan wajah bodohnya berlari ke sisi lapangan dan berteriak, "HEY HEY HEY, KITA HARUS BARIS HEY! AKAASHI KAU JUGA CEPATLAH BARIS, JANGAN TERLALU LARUT DALAM EUFORIA!"

' _bolehkah aku mengundurkan diri sekarang?_ ' batin Akaashi nelangsa.

Acara salam salaman yang ternyata diadaptasi dari kegiatan halal bihalal saban tahun itu berhasil membuat wajah Bokuto yang sebelumnya bodoh menjadi idiot. Kemunduran image yang patut disayangkan. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir untuk mengajak seluruh orang di gymnasium untuk ikut bersalaman, hitung-hitung mengurangi dosa katanya.

Melihat tampang Bokuto yang terus berganti-ganti macam komputer error tersebut, Akaashi hanya menghela napas. Sudah biasa, sudah biasa, begitu kata batinnya. Hingga ia dikagetkan karena hidung mancung yang diam-diam ia banggakan sukses menabrak badan Bokuto.

"Ada apa Bokuto-... san?" Akaashi hanya melongo melihat kapten nya berwajah blank.

Di dorong rasa penasaran, Akaashi melihat ke arah pandang Bokuto, 'apa yang salah? Tunggu, apa yang salah dengan bersalaman? Memang siapa yang bersalaman dengan Bokuto-san?' Akaashi meninggikan pandangannya, bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata hazel yang berkilat bingung.

"Anoo kenapa dengan kaptenmu? Setter-san." Tanya orang itu.

Akaashi segera melakukan scanning kilat, ' _orang ini lebih tinggi beberapa cm dari Bokuto-san, matanya hazel dan berbentuk seperti... kucing? Rambutnya hitam arang bermodel... ayam? Jengger ayam? Apa ini yang dinamakan dengan kucing garong? Waw, aku syok.'_

"Ahh, maafkan Bokuto-san. Dan Bokuto-san ayo kembali, kita harus segera pulang." Akaahi menepuk pelan pundak Bokuto.

Dan Bokuto hanya bisa menurut saat Akaashi menggandeng pergelangan tangannya. Tak elak membuat sisa pemain di gymnasium tersebut berpikiran sama " _apa ini yang dinamakan kedekatan antara ibu dan anak laki-lakinya?_ "

Skip Time

Ada yang aneh dengan Bokuto-san. Sejak insiden besalaman dengan kucing garong minggu lalu. Apa jangan-jangan kucing garong itu terinfeksi rabies? Dan sekarang menular ke Bokuto-san? Tapi apa bisa? Bokuto-san kan burung bukan kucing... tapi kalau burungnya besar bisa terinfeksi kali ya? Akaashi terus diam selama sisa makan siang di kelasnya. Bertopang dagu sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela. Hingga seorang teman sekelasnya menginterupsi,

"Err... Akaashi-san kenapa kau duduk di bangkuku?"

"Maaf, untuk sesaat aku ingin merasakan jadi pemeran utama yang duduk di dekat jendela."

"Uhmm" si penanya yang tidak penting siapa identitasnya hanya bisa memasang wajah canggung.

"Aku harus bertemu Bokuto-san." Akaashi beranjak dan segera berlari ke kelas Bokuto, saking cepatnya ia berlari hingga si penanya tidak penting tadi berteriak,

"AKAASHI-SAN KAU HARUS IKUT KLUB LARIKU!" ternyata si penanya adalah ketua klub lari perempuan.

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit bagi Akaashi untuk sampai di kelas Bokuto, dan dengan kuang ajarnya menggandeng pergelangan sang kapten tak sesemangat biasanya. Mengajaknya ke atap, mengundang pertanyaan teman sekelas. " _Apa Akaashi akan menyatakan perasaan_?"

"Jadi Bokuto-san apa yang membuatmu begitu lesu selama seminggu ini?" Akaashi bertanya datar,

Mereka berdua duduk memeluk kaki di atap, memandang langit biru, ke arah dua ekor burung yang sedang bertengkar di udara. ' _aku bertaruh bahwa burung yang lebih besar yang akan menang_ ' Akaashi diam-diam membatin, berpegang teguh pada teori yang besar yang menang. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Nee Akaashi... langitnya indah ya?" Bokuto berujar pelan.

"Awannya terlihat lembut ya?" ucapan kedua Bokuto membuat Akaashi menoleh padanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih indah dai pemandangan ini? Yang lebih lembut dari awan itu?" Bokuto lanjut berpuisi, membuat Akaashi bertanya dalam hati ' _sejak kapan kaptennya kenal konsep romantis_?'

"Aku tidak tahu Bokuto-san." Akaashi menjawab dengan sedikit nervous, apa mungkin Bokuto-san menyimpan perasaan padanya? Karena tangan milik Bokuto menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Apa Bokuto-san? Apa yang melampaui indahnya pemandangan ini?" Hati Akaashi makin ketar ketir saat jari Bokuto mengusap pelan miliknya.

Bokuto menoleh, memasang tampang serius yang menambah kadar ketampanannya, mengunci pandangan.

"Kapten Nekoma." Bokuto menjawab dengan nada serak yang seksi nan romantis, namun berhasil membuat suasana hati Akaashi berteriak ' _ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME!'_

"Ada apa dengan kapten Nekoma Bokuto-san?" Akaashi berhasil menguasai hatinya.

"Tangannya lembut Akaashi, aku bahkan sampai melupakan fakta kalau ia seorang atlet voli. Apa ia sering melakukan perawatan di Korea? Kenapa bisa lembut sekali?"

Dan Akaashi terpaksa mendengar celotehan Bokuto tentang kapten Nekoma. Sepertinya Akaashi harus siap jikalau kapten nyentriknya meminta bantuan untuk pdkt.

TBC

 **Ahhh maaf kalau Rika-chan nyampah di sini. Mana humornya garing, soalnya ini pertama kalinya Rika-chan bikin humor. Alurnya juga kecepetan, ish ish ish /plakk**

 **Umm ini mungkin bakal multichap, dan mohon maklum karena Rika-chan lagi suka ama uke!Kuroo terutama Bokuroo YEY/digampar**

Udah segitu ajahh jangan lupa RnR ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey! Rika-chan balik lagi hehehe. Ah untuk **yang udah mau baca,** aku ucapkan makasih yang sebesar-besarnya ya, karena udah mau baca ini fic receh/nangis lebay/digampar/

Yaudah langsung aja yahh

.

.

.

Sejak Akaashi tahu penyebab utama kapten burung hantunya kena rabies, ia mendapat promosi jabatan. Dari yang sebelumnya _hanya_ seorang setter utama merangkap babysitter (red: spesialis burung hantu hiperaktif), kini bertambah menjadi teman curhat edisi khusus membahas kapten Nekoma.

Dan sejak itu pula, kelakuan Bokuto yang sudah amajing jadi semakin sebelas duabelas dengan pasien baru RSJ.

"Bokuto-san, tumben kau mengajakku ke toko buku. Apa kau sudah sadar pentingnya ilmu dan mulai belajar?" Akaashi bertanya sambil menguap lebar. Mengikuti langkah lebar Bokuto yang jalan di depan. Sedikit menarik perhatian karena Bokuto berjalan sambil bernyanyi lagu random. Membuat Akaashi sedikit menjauh.

"Belajar? Hahaha itu tidak mungkin Akaashi! Aku dengar kalau kapten Nekoma sering datang ke sana setiap akhir minggu, hehehe." Bokuto menjawab dengan semangat. Mirip dengan anak taman kanak-kanak jika diberi pertanyaan oleh guru cantik yang sexy.

"Dari mana kau dapat informasi itu Bokuto-san. Seingatku kau tidak pernah pergi ke Nekoma untuk menstalking kucing garong itu."

Mendengar jawaban Akaashi, Bokuto langsung berhenti dan berbalik tiba-tiba. Dengan wajah super serius dia mengunci pandangan si setter Fukurodani.

"Kau jenius Akaashi! Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan cara itu?! Ahh! Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku! Yu ar ma epriting!" Bokuto langsung memeluk erat akaashi.

'Sabar, sabar, sabar, burung hantu yang sedang memelukmu ini mengidap catsexual, atau nekomacaptainsexual. Terserah! pokoknya kau harus sabar Akaashi!' Inner Akaashi mencoba bertahan. 'Kalau kau bisa tahan dengan cobaan ini, kelak kau akan jadi burung yang besar! Seperti Bokuto-san! Akaashi kembali menyemangati dirinya sendiri.'

"Nee Akaashi, kapten Nekoma itu bukan sekedar kucing garong—

Baokuto berbisik kemudian melepas pelukannya, kembali menatap kouhai yang diam-diam mendapat diberi gelar sebagai "mamah owl"

"—dia itu kucing hitam yang sexy! Demi dewa, dia pasti akan terlihat makin sexy kalau pakai pakaian hitam yang ketat! Akaashi! Kita harus menstalkingnya mulai hari ini! oke!"

Akaashi facepalm. Tolong seseorang sadarkan kaptennya. Dia sudah tidak kuat. Dan kenapa Bokuto-san bisa berpikir untuk menstalk orang?

"Bokuto-san, bagaimana kau bisa dapat ide menstalk kapten Nekoma?"

"Bukankah itu idenya Akaashi?"

"..."

"..."

DASAR MULUT TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! KENAPA KAU BERIKAN IDE LUCKNUT ITU PADA BOKUTO-SAN! Batin Akaashi kembali melolong. Dan akhirnya dia pasrah saja saat Bokuto menyeretnya menuju toko buku favorit kapten Nekoma.

.

.

Kling!

Bel yang dipasang dekat pintu berbunyi saat Bokuto membuka pintu single itu. 'Sipp pintunya single, berarti kapten Nekoma juga lagi single.' Bokuto membatin dengan tampang kelewat oon. Yang membuat tangan Akaashi gatal menggamparnya. Lagipula apa hubungannya antara pintu dengan status orang?!

"Selamat datang! Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Bokuto menoleh ke asal suara dan membeku di tempat. HEY DEWA APA KAU MENDENGARKU?! AKU MAU BILANG TERIMAKASIH KARENA TELAH MENGABULKAN PERMOHONANKU! Di luar Bokuto hanya bertampang datar, tapi innernya tengah bersorak gembira. Sambil berpikir untuk melakukan pemujaan khusus untung Sang Dewa.

Pasalnya suara itu adalah suara si kapten Nekoma. Datang dengan tanktop hitam ketat yang basah oleh keringat. Dengan celana pendek di atas lutut. Datang dari belakang rak sambil menggotong kardus entah apa isinya. Dan saat dia menunduk untuk meletakkan bawaannya, Bokuto kembali mendapat berkah. Berkah untuk mengintip sedikit dada si gebetan. Walau percuma karena tidak mungkin ada gunungnya. Kalau puncaknya sih, syukurlah masih ada. Karena Bokuto sempat liat tadi. 0,3 detik.

'Sepertinya aku akan pergi ke kuil nanti. Dewa sudah terlalu baik hati padaku.' Bokuto kembali membatin.

"Ahh biar aku cari buku sendiri. Tapi mungkin Bokuto-san perlu sedikit bantuanmu." Akaahi berbicara dengan nada sopan. Kemudian berjalan ke depan. Setelah ia berada di belakang kapten Nekoma, ia berbalik memberi kode pada Bokuto. Ia menunjuk diri Bokuto lalu menunjuk kapten Nekoma kemudian menyatukan kedua jari telunjuknya. Selanjutnya jempol Akaashi menunjuk random sudut toko buku. Yang sialnya menuju ke salah satu rak tinggi yang sepi dan remang-remang. 'Syukurlah tadi Bokuto-san memperhatikan kodeku. Fyuhh semoga kau bisa semakin dekat dengan incaranmu kapten!'

Namun...

Kau salah Akaashi! Kau benar-benar salah telah memberi kode pada kapten burung hantumu! Lupakah kau pada fakta bahwa kaptenmu itu Cuma pintar pada kode voli?! Di luar itu dia NOL BESAR Akaashi! NOL BESAR! Sekali lagi NoL—author dijitak

Yah mari kita artikan kode Akaashi dengan benar. Jangan lupa untuk membuka buku panduan perkodean yang ditulis langsung oleh cowok genit dari fandom perbasketan. "Kau dan kapten Nekoma, ajaklah berduaan dengan berkeliling toko buku." Begitulah isi pesannya.

Namun apa yang bisa ditangkap oleh seorang Bokuto kotaro? "Aku dan kapten Nekoma berduaan di tempat remang"

Dan si owl itu dengan tidak elitnya mimisan di depan calon pacar (atau calon istri menurut Bokuto) yang sukses membuat panik si kapten Nekoma.

"Oy kenapa tiba-tiba mimisan! Apa kau sakit! Dasar! Kalau sakit seharusnya jangan jalan-jalan idiot!" kucing hitam jadi-jadian itu mengomel . Kemudian dengan sigap mengambil tissue di kantong celananya dan mengelap dengan sedikit terburu-buru darah di hidung Bokuto.

Sial bagi Bkuto karena wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari si (calon) pacar. Membuatnya dapat dengan leluasa mengamati wajahnya. Wajah yang sebenarnya tampan, maskulin, tidak ada manis-manisnya, apalagi berefek moe-moe macam uke di manga yaoi yang kemarin didownloadnya via wi-fi tetangga.

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik? Err... kapten Fukurodani?"

Tepat setelah itu Bokuto pingsan yang otomatis diterima oleh si kucing. Tapi percayalah, Bokuto sebenarnya hanya mengantuk karena kemarin malam ia asik menggalau tentang kapten Nekoma sambil menggenjreng gitar. Jadi, ia tidak benar-benar pingsan, ia hanya pura-pura pingsan biar dapat pelukan gratis. Dan dengan seenak jidatnya menggerakkan bibirnya pada Akaashi yang memperhatikannya. Menyuruhnya pergi.

'Ternyata Bokuto-san agresif ya? Aahh anakku sudah besar ternyata. Padahal baru kemarin dia curhat soal gebetannya padaku.' Akaashi membatin dengan mengacungkan jempol pada Bokuto. Lalu pergi begitu saja.

Dan Akaashi berpikir apa kode-koden sedang populer saat ini? karena sedari tadi ia hanya main kode dengan Bokuto. Tidak sadar diri bahwa dialah yang mulai duluan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib kapten Nekoma yang harus mengurus Bkuto yang dengan santainya malah bablas tidur dalam pelukan hangat si kucing garong sexy. Mana dengan sengaja Bokuto bernapas dekat telinganya.

'Ada apa dengan kapten Fukurodani ini?' begitulah kira-kira isi kepalanya.

Skip Time

Ini sudah 2 jam sejak Bokuto pura-pura pingsan dan malah tidur. Dan saat si burung hantu terbangun ia dapat merasakan ia berbaring kasur single dengan bantal yang juga single namun empuk. 'Berarti benar bahwa kapten Nekoma itu masih single. Orang pintunya aja single. Kasur ama bantalnya juga single.' Tolong lupakan inner ngelantur ini.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kapten Fukurodani? Boleh tanya namamu?"

Bokuto segera duduk dan menoleh ke sebelah kanan, hanya untuk mendapati pencuri hatinya dalam keadaan topless dengan bulir air yang sengaja mengejek Bokuto. Karena bulir air tersebut bisa seenaknya turun dari ujung rambut setengah basah, lalu menuju dada telanjang orang dihadapannya dan berakhir masuk ke celana training panjang berwarna merah.

'Kau tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh indah ini seperti yang kulakukan! Owl!' itu adalah suara gaib yang terdengar di kepala Bokuto. Yang diindikasikan sebagai suara dari si bulir air yang luar biasa kurang ajar. Karena mencuri start dalam jamah menjamah tubuh si kucing garong yang sedang sexy-sexy nya.

"Ahh terima kasih sudah mau membiarkanku tidur di sini! Aku Bokuto! Bokuto Kotaro!" Bokuto menjawab dengan semangat.

"Aku Kuroo Tetsuro. Aku kapten Nekoma. Dan ya, tentu saja aku membiarkanmu tidur di kamarku. Kau kan pingsan tadi."

'namanya Kuroo ternyata.' Hanya itu informasi yang diserp oleh Bokuto.

Selanjutnya hening. Kuroo yang sibuk berganti pakaian dan Bokuto yang sibuk memperhatikannya. Dan saat Kuroo mengelap kering tubuhnya. Bokuto nyaris berteriak karena bulir air yang tadi mengejeknya telah diserap habis oleh handuk berwarna putih.'Rasakan itu!'

"Apa kau mau menginap? Sebenarnya ini sudah jam 6. Terlalu malam untuk pulang." Kuroo medudukkan diri di dekat Bokuto. Membuat kapten burung hantu itu sedikit berjenggit. Apalagi saat itu Kuroo sedang menata rambutnya yang turun lemas habis keramas.

"Bukannya jam 6 itu masih dikategorikan sore ya?" Bokuto malah balik bertanya.

"Ehh? Tapi kata kaa-chan, jam 6 itu sudah malam. Sudah waktunya ada di rumah. Kalau enggak sempat pulang lebih baik menginap di rumah teman." Kuroo menjawab di luar ekspetasi.

Sekarang Bokuto tahu, makna dari realita lebih keji dari ekspetasi. Awalnya Bokuto mengira Kuroo adalah kucing garong nokturnal yang hobi nguyur malam. Melihat dari gaya rambut ala jengger ayam dan pikiran licik khas kriminal kelas kakap. Namun ternyata, dalam realitanya, Kuroo Tetsuro adalah kucing hitam nakal yang hobi nylong ikan asin di pasar.

Dan karena itu pula muncul lah tekad dari si burung hantu untuk melindungi ke-inosen-an si kucing hitm sekseh ini.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hehehe, dan fic ini berakhir dengan gajenya. Ahh entah kenapa aku malah kepikiran si Kuroo jadi kucing garong nakal yang nurut ama kaachan-nya. Ya semacam licik namun juga polos disaat yang bersamaan (?)**

 **And aku mu bilng mksih ama Akisame Hakumei + Alfida yang udah mau jadi editor dadakan ini author sedeng. Secara, Rika-chan yang seret mereka ke dunia per-yaoi-an ini/nggak merasa bersalah/dibakar/mati**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, Rika mau lanjut ini fic yang sama sekali nggak ada bibit bebet bobotnya. Yahh sorry kalau lama** _ **up date**_ **,soalnya Rika itu orang yang dikendalikan** **o** **leh mood/apaan/**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ehh? Tapi kata kaa-chan, jam 6 itu sudah malam. Sudah waktunya ada di rumah. Kalau enggak sempat pulang lebih baik menginap di rumah teman." Kuroo menjawab di luar ekspetasi._

Bokuto hanya melongo mendengar jawaban kelewat absurd plus tak terduga seperti itu. Kalau begini caranya gimana Bokuto bisa ajak itu kucing _sexy_ keluar malam? Dinner romantis misalnya? Atau kalau tidak duduk berdua di bukit sambil melihat bintang jatuh? Itu pasti akan sulit dilakukan! Terus ya, gimana kalau Bokuto lagi pengen melakukan sesuatu? Itu lho yang kayak di doujinshi, yang _backsoundnya_ desahan. Eh tunggu, kok Bokuto agak merasa bersalah ya kalau mikiran sususanu dengan objek kucing item itu. Kan doinya masih polos. Kasihan nanti.

"Bokuto, kau mau mandi apa makan dulu?" tanya Kuroo tiba-tiba.

' _Ehhhhh! Bukannya ini dialog legend ya?! Yang si uke bilang_ _sayangku mau mandi apa makan dulu? Atau mas nya mau maen sama adek duluan?_ _gitu bukan sih!'_ Bokuto membisu. Tidak sepenuhnya membisu, karena pikiran si owl tercinta kita ini udah koar koar pake toa colongan.

"Yahh sebaiknya Bokuto mandi saja dulu. Aku belum masak soalnya. Akan aku siapkan air panasnya." Kuroo membuat keputusan sepihak. Lalu ia berjalan santai ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu Bokuto segera turun dari kasur _single_ penanda jomblo itu. Dengan perlahan dia menyusul Kuroo ke kamar mandi. Dengan pikiran _blank_ tentunya.

"Untuk pakaiannya kamu ambil saja di lemari. Kalau udah selesai turun ke lantai satu ya, terus belok kiri, aku ada di dapur. Aku mau masak dulu."

' _YA DEWAKU! Ini berasa aku tinggal berdua ama_ _ISTRIKU_ _. Eh tapi kan si Kuroo emang istriku._ _Calon, sih_ _'_ Burung hantu itu menampakkan wajah bodohnya lagi.

"Oh, iya, Bokuto."

" _What_?" Bokuto menjawab dengan sok inggris.

"Kamu nggak keberatan pake dalamanku kan? Aku malas pergi ke luar. Soalnya hari sudah malam. Terus, ya, aku lagi nabung buat beli makanan kucingku."

' _INI APA LAGI COBA!'_

.

.

Dan di sinilah Bokuto. Duduk manis dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja. Sekilas tak ada bedanya dengan bocah SD yang kelebihan tinggi badan. Ia dengan tenang memperhatikan Kuroo yang lagi masak –entah apa—di seberang sana. Dengan apron! Oh tenanglah, apronnya normal kok. Cuma apron standar warna abu-abu monyet gambar pisang di dada. Tapi di mata Bokuto apron tersebut seakan-akan _henshin_ menjadi apron pink berenda-renda. Sukses membawa kembali tampang oon si burung hantu kasmaran.

" _Nee_ _,_ Kuroo. Kau tinggal sendirian, ya, di sini?"

"Oh? Tidak kok. Ini rumah saudaraku. Setiap Sabtu dan Minggu aku disuruh menjaga ini rumah. Nama saudaraku itu Nozaki Umetarou 1 dia itu mantan _mangaka_ lho!"

"Mantan _mangaka_?"

"Iya, _manga_ nya sudah tamat setahun yang lalu dan dia sedang menganggur. Makanya buka toko buku. Katanya sudah tidak ada inspirasi membuat _manga_ baru."

"Emang genre _manga_ nya apa?" Bokuto menjawab dengan antusias. Masalahnya dia ini termasuk penyuka manga. Dari yang mencari harta karun bajak laut sampai yang ceramah berkedok ninja-ninja juga sudah dibaca.

" _Romance_." Kuroo menjawab dengan aura suram. Yang entah kenapa menular ke Bokuto.

Yah, makan malam selanjutnya berlangsung dengan damai. Jika kita bisa menghiraukan humor garing dan tawa membahana dari keduanya.

.

.

Selagi Kuroo mencuci piring, Bokuto dengan tidak sopannya dan tentu saja dengan seenak rambut tanduknya nyelonong ke ruang tengah. Nonton TV. Sambil menghela napas lega, ia membatin _'jadi_ _be_ _gini_ _,_ _ya_ _,_ _rasanya punya istri? Coba kalau aku sama kapten Nekoma itu punya anak. aku_ _ingin_ _anakku nanti kayak Akaashi. Hmm_ _,_ _pasti bakal damai banget hidupku.'_ /Tolong sekali lagi abaikan pikiran ini. tidak tahukah kau Bokuto bahwa fic ini tidak berunsur m-preg?/

.

.

Dan hari itu ditutup dengan teater dadakan yang dilakoni langsung oleh sesosok kucing hitam dan burung hantu dwi warna.

"Bokuto silakan tidur di kasur. Biar aku tidur di futon."

"MANA BISA BEGITU KUROO!"

"Kalau gitu Bokuto di futon aku di kasur." Kuroo menanggapi santai sambil berbaring di kasur hangatnya.

"NGGAK MAU! AKU GAMPANG KEDINGINAN!"

" _HELL_! KALAU GITU GIMANA SOLUSINYA, _BAKA_!"

"Kita kan bisa tidur seranjang." Bokuto menjawab dengan cepat. Lengkap dengan wajah tanpa dosa. ' _hitung-hitung latihan buat Kuroo. Nantinya dia kan bakal seranjang terus sama aku. Dan namanya bakal aku ganti jadi Bokuto Tetsuro. Hehehe'_

"Oh, iya, ya? Kenapa aku jadi bodoh begini, ya? Ini pasti karena tadi di sekolah aku jajan cireng. Pak pak penjualnya kebanyakan kasih micin, sih, ya."

Dan teater dadakan itu ditutup dengan berhasilnya modus seorang Bokuto Kotaro yang idiot dalam pelajaran tapi pintar dalam voli. Oh, kadar kepintarannya juga bertambah sepertinya. Tambah pintar nge-modus-in si kapten Nekoma.

.

.

Sementara itu di belahan dunia lain

"Oy Nozaki!" seorang laki-laki berambut coklat pendek bertanya sambil tetap mengupas kulit jeruk.

"Ya? Hori-senpai?" jawab laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata sipit. Masih sibuk menggambar karakter acak pada sebuah kertas.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau ke sini tiap Sabtu Minggu? Aku kasihan sama saudaramu itu. Siapa namanya? Kuro Tetsu—ya?" Hori senpai kembali bersuara.

"Kuroo Tetsuro, senpai. Dan lagi ya Nozaki, entah kenapa aku sedikit khawatir dengan anak itu. Sebaiknya kamu pulang deh. Lagian _manga_ mu kan udah selesai, terus kamu juga belum ada ide kan?" kali ini pemuda berambut merah.

' _sasuga Mamiko'_ batin kedua pemuda beda usia tersebut. Pasalnya Mikoshiba adalah korban utama Nozaki. Dengan kejahatan sebagai berikut, "menjadikan Mikoshiba yang notabene laki-laki tulen sebagai objek inspirasi Mamiko." Siapa itu Mamiko? Oh, dia hanya _heroine_ utama dari manga romantisnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ***Nozaki Umetarou** **itu karakter dari Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun,** _ **mangaka**_ **geblek** **non peka** **yang ngorbanin temennya buat inspirasi manga dia.**

 **Sorry kalau fic kali ini pendek ya,/pasang puppy eyes/ditabok/**

 **Rika tahu dan Rika sadar/tampang ala ala ustad/ bahwa humor kali ini benar-benar hambar :"v**

 **Udah ah! Rika tu nggak mau mempermalukan diri sendiri. Kam** **u** **nya yang peka dong/model ala alayers/dibakar/**

 **Oh dan kemungkinan bakal ada karakter dari fandom** **lain yang ikut ngerusuh. Tapi Rika nggak mau fic ini jadi crossover, yahh gitu lah pokoknya! Mereka itu cuma orang numpang lewat! Nggak lebih kok! Masa nggak percaya sih?! Aku tu nggak selingkuh/author error/**

 **Jangan lupa RnR**

.

.

.

Omake

Nozaki telah sampai di rumahnya tercinta. Ia segera naik ke lantai dua, ke kamar Kuroo lebih tepatnya. Ia merasa sedikit khawatir pada saudara yang selalu ia perlakukan layaknya anak kucing. Yang dimaksud di sini adalah Nozaki sering mamaksa Kuroo agar mau dimandikan, disuapin, dan dinina-bobokkan oleh Nozaki. Aneh memang. Tapi itulah dunia fic, tak ada yang normal /author digampar/

"Ah, kenapa pakai acara turun hujan segala sih... kan, kasihan Tetsuro-chan. Semoga ia tidak ketakutan sekarang. Kucing kan benci dengan air."

Setelah Nozaki membuka pelan pintu kamar si peliharaan (?) tersayang ia menemukan sesuatu yang fantastis! Tetsuro-chan imutnya dipeluk oleh pemuda lain!

' _Apa ini mimpi?! Tidak mungkin kucing kecil imutku bisa kenal pejantan macam orang itu?!'_ raungan hati seorang Nozaki dilatar belakangi oleh suara cetar dari halilintar yang numpang lewat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emm Hai?/langsung digampar/**

 **Pertama-tama maaf ya karena Rika telat** _ **update**_ **nya. Entah kenapa virus malas itu susah sekali disembuhkan. Apalagi Rika lagi sibuk tata ulang barang-barang Rika yang enggak beraturan. #curcol**

.

.

.

Pagi cerah di hari Minggu yang sangat tenang di kediaman Nozaki Umetarou. Si pemilik rumah, kucing kecil peliharaannya - _yang sebenarnya adalah sepupunya_ -, serta pejantan anonim - _sebutan Nozaki khusus untuk Bokuto_ _-_ tengah berada di meja makan. Kuroo sedang sibuk di dapur. Di sisi lain, Nozaki serta Bokuto saat ini berhadapan di meja makan. Kuroo sebenarnya sedikit heran karena biasanya sarapan di hari Minggu menjadi ajang khusus yang disakralkan Kuroo dan Nozaki. Untuk Kuroo, itu adalah _quality time_ antara dia dan sepupu tersayangnya. Dan bagi Nozaki, itu adalah suatu bentuk latihan untuk Kuroo di masa depan. Siapa tahu kalau Kuroo nanti dapat pejantan yang perfeksionis? Yang apa-apa harus dilakukan dan diselesaikan dengan sempurna. Jadi, Nozaki melatih Kuroo melakukan pekerjaan rumah, termasuk mengajarinya memasak. Mulai dari makanan pembuka atau _appetizer_ , makanan berat alias _main course_ , hinggamakanan penutup a.k.a _dessert_ rumit yang hanya dijual di toko kelas atas.

Oke, lupakan masalah persiapan Kuroo untuk menjadi betina idaman. Kita harus memahami dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa, dan raga bahwa hal itu adalah urusan Nozaki. Kembali pada Bokuto yang entah kenapa merasa sangat tertekan saat ini. Ia malah mulai berkeringat dingin dan berpikir apakah dia beralih jatuh cinta kepada Nozaki hanya karena jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika ditatap dengan pandangan mengintimidasi dari majikan - _ralat_ \- sepupu si gebetannya yang dicintai dan disayanginya itu.

Sedang di saat yang sama, Nozaki sedang berusaha untuk mengambil pilihan yang tepat. Ia men- _sca_ _n_ _ning_ orang di depannya.

" _Hmmm dilihat dari tampangnya, sepertinya dia ini tipe yang hiper_ _a_ _ktif ya? Tipe yang cocok_ _,_ _sih_ _,_ _untuk Tetsuro-_ chan _. Dia terlalu suka menjaga_ image _jika_ _berada_ _di depan orang lain. Padahal dia_ _hanyalah seonggok_ _kucing manja_ _hidup nan_ _nakal yang hobi merajuk pada sepupunya. Warna matanya emas? Wa_ _h_ _, warna yang unik. Tapi... apa-apaan dengan rambut macam tanduk itu! Mana dwiwarna lagi. Eh tapi bukannya malah c_ _o_ _cok ya? Jadi mirip burung hantu_ _ber_ _tanduk yang pernah aku gambar kemarin."_

Bokuto semakin deg-deg ser saat Nozaki mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku sketsa miliknya sambil sesekali bergumam pelan. Meski Bokuto menangkap beberapa kata, seperti hiperaktif, emas, dan burung hantu bertanduk. Apa Nozaki sedang menilai Bokuto? Semakin cemas saja _kokoro_ suci nan rapuh si burung hantu kasmaran.

"Tetsuro- _chan_ , aku dan temanmu ini akan ke ruang kerjaku. Tolong jangan ganggu sampai setengah jam ke depan, ya?" Nozaki membuka suara.

"Eh? Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan siapkan _dessert_ nya sekalian." Kuroo menjawab dari seberang meja. Pasalnya, antara dapur dan ruang makan hanya berbatas meja marmer yang kerap disalahgunakan sebagai talenan sampai lémpér (alas) untuk menguleg darurat, dilengkapi dengan cobeknya.

"Ayo, ikut aku!"

Nozaki beranjak dari kursi dan menuju sebuah pintu berwarna _pink_ dengan banyak sekali stiker. Oh lihat! Ada stiker _hello_ _kitty_ yang memeluk _teddy_ _bear_ juga. Setelah masuk, Bokuto disuguhi pemandangan yang unik.

Ruangan itu bercat _soft_ _pink_ dengan beberapa gambar hati. Di dalamnya banyak sekali boneka dengan warna yang sama. Terdapat sebuah meja kerja tinggi di sudut ruangan lengkap dengan kursi putarnya. Saat melihat itu, Bokuto berpikir untuk duduk di atasnya dan bermain-main. Ia suka sekali kursi putar, apalagi yang ada rodanya. Bahkan, Bokuto pernah memaksa Akaashi untuk lomba menaiki kursi putar keliling ruang rapat milik perusahaan ayahnya, ah, tentu saja berkelilingnya harus sambil berputar. Perlombaan itu selalu berakhir dengan penyitaan kartu ATM miliknya karena ia sudah berulah. Dan percayalah, ia bangga dengan hal tersebut. Hampir semua orang sudah dia pameri pengalaman _absurd_ nya.

Lalu di tengah ruangan ada meja pendek dengan karpet berbulu sebagai alasnya. Nozaki lalu duduk di karpet itu, diikuti oleh Bokuto. Dan burung hantu jantan nan besar – _kata_ _Akaashi_ — ini mulai merasa harus membeli karpet semacam ini untuk dipasang di ruang keluarga yang nantinya ia dan Kuroo bisa nyaman melakukan apa pun di sana. Bahkan dia hampir menelepon ayahnya agar dibelikan karpet seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai sesi wawancaranya. Sebenarnya aku sudah menilai dari segi fisik dan kau mendapat nilai tinggi. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kau akan lolos atau tidak dalam sesi wawancara ini?" Nozaki memulai pembicaraan. Ia menghela napas sebentar lalu melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"Kau punya _style_ yang unik. Dan entah kenapa cocok dengan _style_ milik Tetsuro- _chan_. Oke, pertanyaan pertama. Siapa namamu?"

"Bokuto Kotaro."

"Asal sekolah? Jabatanmu di sana?"

"Saya berasal dari SMA Fukurodani, dan jabatan saya saat ini adalah kapten dari klub voli sekolah. Merangkap sebagai _ace_ nomor 5 terkuat." Bokuto menjawab dengan tampang serius, yang justru terlihat _fail_ di wajahnya.

Diam, hening, dan sunyi sejenak sebelum Nozaki menyuruh untuk pergi ke luar ruangannya sambil menitipkan pesan. Si burung hantu tanduk itu bingung dan pergi dengan perasaan was-was. Saat akan memutar kenop pintu, Bokuto berbalik dan bertanya,

"Apa aku lulus tes wawancara ini? Err, Nozaki- _san_?"

"Hmph," Nozaki hanya menyeringai penuh arti.

Bokuto segera saja membuka pintu dan berlari ke dapur. Ia benar-benar tak mau berurusan dengan sepupu Kuroo yang sepertinya kekurangan asupan. Dirinya tidak sadar kalau ia juga sama saja.

Sampai di dapur, ia mendapati Kuroo tengah duduk di kursi meja makan. Sambil sibuk bermain _android_ nya. Menyadari keberadaan **teman** barunya, Kuroo lalu menoleh dan tersenyum. Tolong ingatkan Bokuto untuk selalu membawa kacamata hitam jika dekat dengan Kuroo. Kalian harus tahu bahwa senyuman milik si kucing garong itu lebih dari cukup untuk menyilaukan dan mengalihkan dunia kecil milik si burung hantu.

"Aku punya pesan dari sepupumu itu, katanya ' _Tolong bilang Tetsuro-_ chan _aku akan sibuk di sini. Jadi_ _,_ _jangan ganggu aku_ _d_ _an ia_ _harus_ _menemuiku di sini jam makan siang_ _'_ , begitu," ujar Bokuto sambil menurunkan rambutnya dan menyipit-nyipitkan matanya. Berusaha terlihat semirip mungkin dengan Nozaki.

Perkataan Bokuto hanya ditanggapi gumaman tidak jelas. Lagian, Kuroo juga sibuk dengan _android_ nya. Jadi, usaha Bokuto untuk terlihat _semirip mungkin dengan Nozaki_ **tidak** **di** _ **notice**_ **.** _Poor_ Bokuto.

"Kalau mau makan, makanlah," Kuroo membuka suara. Tentu saja tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicara. Ia masih saja sibuk menggrepe-grepe _android_ warna silver polosnya. Karena kesal tidak di _notice_ oleh si gebetan, Bokuto pun protes.

"Kau ini sibuk apa sih. Hey! Jangan cuekin **kangmas** mu ini! Hey!" oh, sepertinya Bokuto tidak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Tapi sudahlah, itu bisa menarik perhatian si kucing hitam. Dan dia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar kata **kangmas** dalam ucapan Bokuto barusan.

"Aku nggak _nyuekin_ kamu. Aku lagi sms pacar aku. Dia marah karena kemarin nggak jadi kencan. Masalahnya, aku kan jaga dan menunggu kamu yang pingsan, Bokuto."

" _Untung waktu itu aku pura-pura pingsan!"_ begitulah _inner_ Bokuto berteriak. Sedetik kemudian ia sadar kalau Kuroo tadi bilang pacar. **Pacar. PACAR?!** Kuroo punya pacar?!

"KAU PUNYA **PACAR**?!"

"Eh? Iya aku punya."

Bokuto spontan menjambak rambutnya. Mengacak-acak surai dwiwarna yang diam-diam dia banggakan serta membutuhkan waktu lebih dari setengah jam hanya untuk menatanya memakai _gel_ rambut. Saat ini Bokuto tak ada bedanya dengan orang gila yang hobi nongkrong di jalanan dan tidak dirawat di RSJ, walau pada keadaan normal pun ia sudah dianggap kurang waras.

Sedangkan Kuroo yang melihatnya hanya melongo. Dan setelah ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, ia meletakkan _android_ nya di meja lalu beranjak menuju Bokuto yang sedang bertingkah.

"Hey, Bokuto! Kau kena—" omongan Kuroo terpotong saat ia berhasil memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Bokuto dan menjauhkannya dari surai si lawan bicara yang kini benar-benar berantakan. Rambut abu-abu hitam itu kini hampir tidak lagi bebentuk. Seperti orang bangun tidur malahan. Bahkan beberapa ada yang jatuh di dahinya.

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Kuroo seketika memerah. Bahkan leher dan telinganya juga ikut memerah. Ia menundukkan pandangannya dan memperhatikan lantai rumah, berusaha menggali lubang lewat tatapannya. Kapten Nekoma itu dengan perlahan melepas pegangannya lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Melihat tingkah aneh si kucing kesayangan, Bokuto kini gantian menghampiri Kuroo. Ia menunduk, memperhatikan semburat merah di pipi yang kian menjadi karena jaraknya yang amat dekat.

"Kau kenapa?"

" _Dasar burung hantu sialan! Wajahmu terlalu dekat!"_ _Inner_ Kuroo lah yang menjawab.

Dan dengan kurang ajarnya, Bokuto menangkup kedua pipi apel itu. Memaksanya untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya. Dan Kuroo memaksa mata sipitnya terbelalak dengan kelakuan orang di depannya.

Ia masih membisu. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia terpesona dengan Bokuto sekarang. Wajah yang biasa memasang tampang idiot itu entah kenapa sekarang tampak begitu menawan di matanya. Ketika manik keduanya saling memandang, terlihat bayangan dirinya tercermin di mata emas Bokuto. Kuroo berjanji untuk segera memeriksakan diri ke dokter terdekat. Takut kena penyakit delusi parah.

"A-Aku t-t-ti-dak ap-apa ko... k," Kuroo berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. _"Kenapa wajahnya malah tambah tampan jika sedang serius begitu_ _,_ _sih! Aku sudah punya pacar, jadi nggak boleh punya pikiran begitu. Ayo Tetsuro! Sadar! Sadar!"_ sepertinya perdebatan batin Kuroo belum berakhir, malah semakin seru.

Bokuto kembali memaksa Kuroo untuk memandang matanya.

"Pandang aku Kuroo!" dan tanpa adanya peringatan apalagi aba-aba, si kapten merangkap _ace_ tim bola voli Fukurodani itu mengecup singkat bibir di depannya.

Hanya kecupan singkat tak lebih dari lima detik. Bokuto lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar hingga matanya tertutup.

"Apa sekarang sudah lebih baik? Pasti sudah, kan?"

Tepat setelah Bokuto berkata demikian, terdengar bunyi denting pino mengalun lembut dari saku celana si burung hantu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan _a_ _n_ _droid_ warna merah khas Nekoma dan mengangkat telpon dari entah siapa.

"Ah _moshi_ - _moshi_."

Kuroo hanya memperhatikan orang di depannya. Tentu saja dengan wajah super panas menahan malu. Ia sebenarnya mau menundukkan wajahnya saja. Namun _android_ warna merah keluaran terbaru milik Bokuto membuatnya penasaran.

"Benarkah?! Aku benar-benar lupa. Ya sudah, aku akan segera ke sana."

Bokuto menutup pembicaraan dan kembali menatap Kuroo. Yang ditatap segera menoleh ke samping. Pura-pura tidak memperhatikan.

" _Android_ yang bagus," Kuroo berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Oh? Ini? aku dapat dari ayahku. Katanya sebagai hadiah aku berhasil membuatkannya proposal untuk perusahaannya." Bokuto hanya nyengir dan menunjukkan _casing_ belakang _android_ nya. Yang ditempeli stiker siluet kucing hitam. Stiker itu hampir memenuhi seluruh _casing_ belakang.

"Ini... terlihat sangat Nekoma," Kuroo yang masih merasa canggung berucap.

"Eh! Kalau itu... ah pokoknya ada deh! Ya sudah, aku mau pergi dulu. Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada janji dengan tim ku untuk latihan."

Bokuto sudah akan beranjak dari tempatnya jika saja Kuroo tak menahan pergelangan tangannya. Wajah yang awalnya sudah kembali ke warna semula kini malah kembali memerah panas.

"Ka-kau belum sarapan. Aku juga sudah lelah memasakannya, sayang kalau tidak dimakan," Kuroo salah tingkah saat mengatakan itu.

Di sisi lain, Bokuto juga ikut salah tingkah karena orang yang ia deklarasikan sebagai calon istrinya.

"K-kalau begitu, masukkan sebagai bekal. Aku akan memakannya nanti."

.

.

Di sudut dapur itu, terdapat sepasang mata sipit yang menyala menakutkan. Nozaki menyeringai sadis sambil menggerak-gerakkan pensilnya di buku sketsa.

"Fufufu... sepertinya kalian akan aku jadikan sumber utama untuk _shoujo_ _manga_ terbaruku."

.

.

.

*menguleg : menghaluskan sesuatu dengan alat uleg, yaitu alat tradisional yang biasa digunakan untuk menghaluskan/melunakkan bumbu masakan atau membuat sambal, rata-rata terbuat dari batu.

.

 **TBC**

 **Wahahaha aku nggak nyangka bakal begini jadinya. Sumpah deh, ini bener-bener melenceng dari konsep awal. Mana humornya kurang lagi!**

 **Ya udah deh, makasih buat yang udah nungguin n mau baca ini ffn yah :'v**

 **Dan seperti biasa thanks ya Hakumei-chan.**

 **RnR please :"**


End file.
